kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Część II - Szkoła według Kolegów - Pan Slodki daje wycisk uczniom
Socha: Ej, ej!!! Co dziś mamy pierwsze?! Kocięba: Cooo?! Co dziś mamy w wiersze? Socha: PIERWSZE!!! Kocięba: Pręższe?! Kalinowska i Socha: *jeden podchodzi do jednego ucha, druga do drugiego ucha* PIERWSZE!!!!!! Kocięba: Aaa! Pierwsze! Nie musicie tak krzyczeć! WF! Z panem Slodkim! Socha: A ja nie wziąłem stroju!!! Na-na-na-na-na na! Kalinowska: Durniu! Pan Profesor cię w dyby każe zakłuć! Socha: A co tam! Chcecie po papierosku? Kalinowska: Zgaś to!!! Zaraz w szkole będziemy! Riley: HAU!!!!!!! HAU!!!!! *gryzie Sochę, zapiera mu papieroska i go pali* Hau! Socha: Dobrze, panie woźny! To się nie powtórzy!!! Riley: Hau! Kalinowska: *wali Sochę w łeb* Durniu! Kocięba: A ja pamiętam jak się kiedyś po kryjomu papieroski paliło! A teraz tak je palą, żeby każdy widział! Kalinowska: Kocięba! I ty akurat paliłeś najwięcej, jo? Socha: HEHEHEHEHE!!! Kocięba: No ja to tam byłem dystrybutor główny przecież!!! Kalinowska: A to honor zwracam! Kocięba: Cooo? Kolor zwracasz?! Socha: HONOR!!!!!!!! Kocięba: Aaaa, no tak! Honor to mieli tam ci żołnierze co nam pan Kane tłumaczył! Socha: Jo, jo! Jeszcze więcej się ucz tej historii! Ja tam sram na nią! Boczek: Cooooo? A co to tu są za nie ładne wyrazy, w dupę węża?! Socha: Ale panie profesorze kucharzu! Toż to nie o tą historię chodziło...! Boczek: Nieeee? A czy ty myślisz, że ja jakiś przygłupi jestem jak Kocięba? Kocięba: Przygłuchy!!! Boczek: Patrzcie, teraz on potrafi usłyszeć, w mordę jeża! Boczek: King Kong! 會意字明墓王宏源汉字资源入门 ! (tł. Ruczaj w Sochę kiełbasami!) King Kong: 王宏源: 汉字资源入门 (tł. Tak panie kucharzu!!!) *nawala w Sochę kiełbasami* Socha: Aaaaa!!! *oberwał w ucho* Uciekamy na W-F!!! Kalinowska: *bierze Kociębę i ucieka* Kocięba: Nie tak szybko!!! Ucznie: *są na sali gimnastycznej* Slodki: Ooo! Tu jesteście!!! Przebierać się w tej chwili bo Szaprszutery porobię! Uczniowie: Tak panie profesorze! *idą* Kalinowska: Ale panie profesorze! Tu jest tylko jedna szatnia! Mam się przebierać z chłopakami?! Slodki: A co ty mnie takie głupie pytania zadajesz?! Słuchaj no! Jak ja na wojnie byłem z panem Boczkiem, Ferdkiem, Rileyem i Kanem to myśmy do jednej miski srali na stojąco! To ty nie narzekaj! Socha: He he he he! Kocięba: He he he he! Slodki: A wy się głupio nie śmiać bo łby pourywam! *wychodzi z szatni* Kalinowska: *ściąga bluzkę i zostaje w samym staniku* Kocięba: *podchodzi do Kalinowskiej i strzela jej gumą ze stanika* Kalinowska: Ał!!!! Panie Profesorze! Slodki: *wbija do szatni "z buta"* CO JEST?! Łoo, ale cycki to masz ładne! Kalinowska: *szybko zasłania biust* Kocięba strzela mi gumą ze stanika! Slodki: *podchodzi do Kalinowskiej i strzela jej gumą ze stanika* Kalinowska: No właśnie tak, no! Slodki: A tu lubieżnik* stary! (lubieżnik - dziwkarz) Socha: *Szybko podbiega i strzela Kalinowskiej gumą ze stanika* HA! Slodki: O! A tu drugi, tyle że młody! *bierze Kociębę i robi Powerbomba w szafkę do przebierania* Socha: Panie Slodki!!! Slodki: *Podchodzi do Sochy, wkłada jego głowę do szafki (tak, że głowa jest w szafce a reszta poza nią) i zatrzaskuje szafkę po czym z powrotem ją otwiera i znowu zatrzaskuje. Powtarzą tą czynność 30 razy* center -to były takie szafki, ale dużo brzydsze i było ich tylko trzy. Ale model ten sam! Socha: Ałłł! Mój łeb!!! Slodki: Odechce wam się gwałtów, chamy! Socha i Kocięba: *lężą obalali na podłodze* Slodki: *podnosi uczniów* Wy gnoje!!! *bierze łeb Kocięby i łeb Sochy i wali jednym o drugi* Wy psy niewierne!!! *wali kolejny raz* Świniojady!!! *wali jeszcze 6 razy* No! A teraz na salę! Raz- dwa! ---- 15 minut później... ---- Slodki: No! Gotowi?! Kocięba i Socha, których już nic nie boli: TAK!!! Kalinowska: Tak, panie Profesorze!!! Slodki: ŁEEEE!!! Wy skurczybyki!!! *robi spira Kalinowskiej, łapie ją za cyce, kręci nią, i rzuca w Kociębę* Kocięba: Jezus Maria! Mam zawał!!! *pada, a Kalinowska na nim leży* Socha: Panie profesorze!!! Mnie boli brzuch! Slodki: Ty symulancie, niewdzięczny! *bierze Sochę i robi nim Powerbomba na Kalinowską i Kociębę* Gnojaki!!! Socha: *szybko wstaje i ucieka na koniec sali* Slodki: Hej! Wracaj tu! Kalinowska, Kocięba!!! Za nim! Zróbcie mu coś takiego! center Kalinowska: Kocięba! Cho no tu! *bierze Kociębę i rzuca nim w Sochę* A masz! Socha: Suko! Kalinowska: *bierze Sochę i robi mu powerbomba na brzuchola Kocięby* Kocięba: Auuu!!! Mam zawał! Slodki: Cicho siedź, Kocięba! Ty tych zawałów to już miałeś 21232974973201! Kocięba: Panie Profesorze! Kalinowska: Cicho bądź! *kopie Kociębę w jaja* Kocięba: Auuu!!! Mam zawał!!! Slodki: *odpycha Kalinowską i idziemy do Kocięby* Zawał masz, he? *bierze łeb Kocięby i tym łbem rzuca o ścianę* Świniojadzie ty! Dzwonek na przerwę: Dzyń-dzyń-dzyń!!! Socha: O! Na przerwę idziemy! Slodki: Czekaj! *kop w brzuchola dla Sochy i Pedigree* No! Idźcie się przebierać! Kalinowska i Kocięba: Tak, panie Psorze! Slodki: No! A ty wstawaj! Socha: *wstaje powoli* dowidzenia!!! Slodki: Won mi stąd! Bo ci pan Ferdek zasadzi kopa w dupę!!! Socha: *ucieka do szatni* Uczniowie: *przebierają się* Kocięba: Dobra! Kalinowska, Socha! Chodźcie do pana Boczka na obiad! Socha: *biegnie na obiad* Slodki: *łapie Sochę i robi mu spajnbastera o ścianę* W szkole się nie biega! Socha: Ałłłł!!!! *biegnie dalej* Slodki: Świniojadzie ty! Kocięba: Cooo? Świnie ty na obiad? Slodki: No! Następny świniojad-lubieżnik! Kalinowska: Kocięba, idziemy! ---- Na obiadzie... ---- Boczek: Ooo! Są! Chodźcie świniaki! Dzisiaj kiełbasa z mamuty w sosie z benisa Pipaka! King Kong: *daje talerze świniojadom* 王宏源: 汉字资源入门! (tł. Jedzcie! Smacznego!) Boczek: Do kiełbaski trochę musztardki! *wylewa musztardę ja Sochę* też keczupa można dać *wylewa keczupa na Kociębę* jak kto lubi, kurwa mać!!! Uczniowie: *zjedli obiada* Uczniowie: DOOOO-WIIIII-DZEEEEEEEE-NIAAAAAAA Po szkole... ---- Socha: Nie ma woźnego?! Zaraz zapalimy papieroski! Riley: HAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kategoria:Niekanoniczne Kategoria:Opowiadania